


An Accidental Kiss

by Falcon_Falls



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_Falls/pseuds/Falcon_Falls
Summary: When Eliot accidentally kisses Quentin, he does what he thinks is necessary to keep their secret relationship secret for a little while longer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Assume Margo and Eliot changed their battle dirty clothes after the fight because it is a very Margo and Eliot thing to do.  
> 2\. Got this as a prompt from a different fandom.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Magicians belongs to Lev Grossman and the people at SyFy and that is not me.

**Chapter 1: Eliot**

            “Well guys, this has been fun, but I’ll be off now,” Eliot said as he stood from where he was sitting on the couch next to Quentin. They were all lounging in the living room of the cottage after the defeat of whichever bad guy it was that tried to kill them this time. However, it was Saturday and he had places to be, looking at Margo he asked, “Are you coming?” Not waiting for a response, he turned and dropped a quick kiss on Quentin’s lips. It was only after he had straightened up that he realized what he had just done.

            _Shit_ , he thought, _what the fuck should I do now?_ Their relationship was still relatively new. They had been dancing around each other since the day they met but it had only been a month or so since their first official date. They had decided to keep it to themselves for a while though. It was not that they thought that their friend would not be happy for them but rather they like the thrill of sneaking off for a snog in a closet somewhere and they just were not ready to share their happiness with everybody else just yet.

            Eliot simply did not know what to do. He most certainly did not want to out their relationship without talking to Quentin first, he knew he had to do something and do it fast. That is when it hit him, _I’ll just kiss everyone on the way out. They’ll think it’s just me being me. Hopefully, Quentin won’t be too angry at me later._

            Luckily, it had only taken him a second or two to figure out what to do to hopefully fix his fuck up otherwise his plan would not be successful.

            Deciding to take the long way out of the room as to get everyone he went in the opposite direction to the door, catching a poor unsuspecting Alice first who looked like she was about to faint. His next victim was Josh, who seemed cool with it but then again it was Josh and he was okay with anything. By the time he made it to the door he had kissed Julia, Kady and Penny. All of which had looks ranging to _what the fuck_ to _there is a painful death in your future_.

            Margo, who had reached the door before his fuck up, just stood there watching him with a _what the fuck is wrong with you,_ expression. He did not stop though. He continued walking toward her kissing her on the mouth as well – just as he had done with the others. Mission accomplished he was out the door in a flash. Before anybody could recover from their shock and bewilderment.

            _That was a close one,_ he thought, as he made his way down the stairs. He knew that, while is unpredictable behavior helped him this time it may not work a second time. He figured that he and Quentin needed to have a talk about if they should keep the relationship a secret after this or just tell everyone. That way they would be able to kiss each other hello or goodbye anytime they wanted. That is of course if Quentin was talking to him or if his relationship was still intact after the stunt he had just pulled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin's POV

**Chapter 2: Quentin**

            When Eliot announced that he was leaving, Quentin’s first thought was, _he has to be out of his fucking mind if he thinks I’m leaving this couch anytime soon_. They had just defeated villain of the week and he was tired. When he had dreamed of magic and adventure as a child he never imagined that it would be so exhausting. Jane Chatwin had always made it seem so effortless and easy. He was now coming to the realization that it was anything but.

            To say he was relieved when instead of dragging him off the couch and demanding that he go wherever Eliot wanted, he turned to Margo was an understatement. He watched Margo perk up at the mention of leaving to go wherever it was that Eliot had in mind. Quentin did not know what their secret was. They had done the same amount of running and magic as the rest of them yet, they seemed full of energy.

            He was watching Margo make her way to the door when he felt Eliot kiss him. He just froze, there was no way else to put it. Yes, he knew that they were in a relationship and that couples sometimes kiss each other goodbye but that usually applied to couples whose relationship was public knowledge and theirs was not. Of course, they would have told everyone eventually, but he was not ready to share them just yet.

            He was a bit unhappy with their relationship being outed but he would live. Eliot was still his after all. At that moment, of course, his boyfriend – who also froze for a second or two – sprung back to life making his way to Alice whom he just peaked on the lips similar to what he just did with Quentin. Not knowing what was going on or what to do he just watched his boyfriend make his way around the room kissing everyone with a growing sense of horror and amusement. How the two went together he did not know but he definitely felt them.

            All of their friends had various looks of _what the fuck_ on their face. Some was just confusion while other looked like they were going to punch someone – Eliot. Of course, there was Josh who just looked fine with it, he was Josh after all.

            As Eliot practically ran out of the house, he decided that they needed to talk.

***

            A few hours later, there was a knock at his door. Knowing that it had to be Eliot, he yelled, “Come in!” from his spot on his bed.

            After locking the door, Eliot began, “Look, about earlier, I’m sorry,” as he approached the bed, he continued, “I really didn’t mean to kiss you in front of everyone. And then I panicked and kissed everyone, so I’m sorry about that too.” At this point, he had reached the bed and was hovering awkwardly, very much unlike himself, if you asked him.

            Taking pity on him, Quentin said, “Sit down. First, I’m not angry at you, not really, anyways. I know why you did what you did. You shouldn’t have but I understand why. But, please don’t ever do that again. And, second, if you want to tell our friends of our relationship, I’m okay with it. Sure, I’d like to have this to ourselves a while longer but if you want to tell them it’s fine too.” Taking a breath, he looked at Eliot.

            Eliot let out an almost inaudible sign of relief. At least Quentin was not angry and did not want to end things. “You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that you are not angry at me. And I’m not ready to let them in on our secret just yet either,” was his reply.

            “Good. As it would have been a shame to let all your hard work do to waste,” Quentin replied as he dragged Eliot onto the bed properly and into a fiery kiss.


End file.
